This disclosure relates generally to the field of wearable sensors for measuring various vital signs of the wearers. More specifically, the disclosure relates to diagnostic methods using input from multiple wearable sensor users in communication with an analysis system.
Recently, various types of wrist wearable equivalents to so called “smart phones” have been developed. Examples include the SMARTWATCH brand device, which is a trademark of Sony Electronics, Inc. Another example is the MONOACTV brand device, which is a trademark of Motorola Mobility, Inc., USA. The foregoing devices may include some or all of the features available in currently available smart phones, including Internet browsing, voice communication, SMS text messaging and other programs (applications) commonly used in smart phones.
Another set of devices include a watch that can communicate with various body function sensors, sold under the trademark VESAG with is a registered trademark of Vyzin Inc. Sensors which may be embedded in the watch include accelerometers, and sensors which may communicate, e.g., by Bluetooth or similar wireless communication protocol may include blood oxygenation sensors, heart rate monitors, respiration monitors, body contact thermometers. This device works as a portable wireless hub, and can be worn as a watch or pendant. It has built-in GPS functionality to track the location, and medicine/task reminders can be set from a web portal. It automatically detects falls (e.g., by measuring acceleration in three orthogonal dimensions, and can alerts a call center (e.g., by wireless broadband Internet communication) so that immediate help can be provided. In conjunction with other medical devices, this unit can monitor 17 different health parameters, which can be analyzed by a customer or doctor to take precautionary measures (Remote Health Monitoring—mHealth). Red (SOS) and Green (Call Center) buttons can be used to have a 2 way conversation with emergency personnel during an emergency (Mobile Personal Emergency Response System—MPERS). One watch can be used by the entire family by feeding the subscriber id. Doctors can use the watch for code blue, code red and code purple etc.
The devices described above typically communicate information from a single user to another user of an Internet or telephone network connected device, or another one of the watches described above.
There exists a need for a system that can obtain data such as that available from the VESAG brand watch or similar device from a plurality of users in order to provide users with analysis that may be obtained only by processing input from a plurality of sensors worn by individual users.